Sophie Clausman Pines
|image = New_Popstar_OC_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Sophie |gender = Female |age = 14 years-old |height = 5 ft. 11 in. (180 cm) |nationality = American |hometown = San Francisco |born = 2014 |profession = Student Pop singer |haircolour = Dark auburn hair with orange, light teal and lilac highlights |eyecolour = Grayish brown |food = TBA |movie = TBA |series = TBA |colour = TBA |song = Her own |fear = TBA |parents = Madison (mother) Shane (father) |siblings = Four unnamed older brothers A unnamed younger sister |stepsiblings = N/A |grandparents = TBA |friends = Almost no one |loveinterests = N/A |pets = TBA |otherrelatives = TBA |first = TBA |voice = Kathleen Barr (English-speaking countries) Flávia Fontenelle (Brazil) Gabriela Milani (singing voice on Brazil) Diana Alonso (Latin America) Leyla Rangel (singing voice on Latin America) Marina García Guevara (Spain) Noemí Bayarri (singing voice on Spain) Mélanie Dermont (France) Martina Belli (Italy) Maria Silvia Roli (singing voice on Italy) Borbála Csuha (Hungary) Joanna Pach (Poland) Carina Chereji (Romania) Darya Frolova (Russia) }} About her Sophie Clausman is a 14-year-old pop singer from Ontario, Canada who became known worldwide a year ago after performing at an awards show. Loved and admired by thousands of fans, she pretends to be a pleasant and relaxed girl to people she befriends until she gets what she wants, and then she shows her true colours to them. Actually, she's a deceitful and untrustworthy sociopath who is not afraid to break rules, likes to spend her time secretly stirring up trouble, has no sense of right and wrong, absolutely doesn’t have remorse in her actions and would do everything she can to get what she wants and is prone to kill anyone who might interfere with her plans of being successful. Cynical, obsessive, controlling, pretentious and greedy, she knows how to say what other people want to hear just to keep her good reputation. In her child years, she had difficulty making friends and suffered from unkind comments from other children due to the extremely damaged financial condition of her family. Sometime before being discovered by a talent scout, she snapped and decided to get revenge on everyone who mocked her, becoming the monster that she hides from everybody. She’s also quite sarcastic, something she learned to be to hide her fears, and can’t stand children and silly people, which causes a certain distress in her manager, who's always unsuccessfully trying to soften her cruel and selfish behaviour. She was raped by a Mexican in 2001 and since then has always dreamed about extinguishing the Mexican race, unbeknownst that her paternal grandparents were illegal immigrants in the United States. Physical appearance She is a tall and thin 14-year-old with very long and wavy dark auburn hair with orange, light teal and lilac highlights in a high ponytail, greyish brown eyes and olive skin. She usually wears an aquamarine-coloured tank top that shows her belly, a golden yellow belt with a silver buckle, moderate purple three-quarter pants with tears in her knees and dark gray shoes with fuchsia-straps around her ankles. She also wears a golden hair clip, a black chocker with golden spikes and a ruby pendant, an off-white bandage around the upper part of her arm and baby pink arm warmers with off-white lacing in the sides. Trivia *Sophie's main hobby is calling the pizzamen to bring her around 70 pizzas. Category:Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:Females